


This was an interesting way to spend a Saturday

by PhenomenalBrat



Series: Dansen Dinner dates [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Conventions, Dinner, F/F, F/M, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24881242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhenomenalBrat/pseuds/PhenomenalBrat
Summary: when Lena has to back out of a Womens Conference hosted in Central City, for complicated reasons, who else can she send but Kelly. It should all be so simple. Alex is with her and Barry and Iris live there right? Now if only there's wasnt always someone trying to kill them...
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Barry Allen/Iris West, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Querl Dox/Nia Nal
Series: Dansen Dinner dates [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789765
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	1. Its a long story

**Author's Note:**

> so this fanfic includes Westallen, Dansen and Supercorp in it. If you hate or aren't interested in all of these ships them, fair warning this fic is not for you.

THIS WAS AN INTERESTING WAY TO SPEND A SATURDAY- It's a long story

(Dansen, Supercorp and Westallen fanfic)

Dansen Dinner dates like we've never had before. 

_ Things written in Italics =Flashback  _

By: PhenomenalBrat 

Kelly leaned against the steps of the convention center stairway. The semi deep cut on her shoulder was still stinging and itching but not serious enough to compel her to move. The worst case scenarios were on an endless loop in her mind. The wail of the ambulance sirens held her attention as she watched the EMT personnel tend to a few people. Her ankle was still a little sore but nothing that needed immediate attention.  _ 'Where was Alex?' _

"Hey." Iris' voice broke her out of her distraction as she sat down next to her. "I've been looking for you"

A small makeshift bandage on the side of Iris neck that Kelly had slap together earlier to patch a small burn and cut, was peeling slightly and Kelly could see that the other woman still moved gingerly; a telltale sign of lingering soreness from the fight with the meta they'd just been through. Kelly couldn't help but feel a spark of guilt twinge through her remembering how Iris had saved her life.

_ 'Damn, here I was thinking that National city was an adventure everyday. Central City is…' Kelly cut that thought off. _

"Did everyone get out okay?" Kelly questioned, having not had a chance to confirm that they had rescued everyone while they were in the middle of the commotion earlier.

"Near as I can tell, everyone made it."

Kelly noded, rolling that information around in her head.

"Come on. "Iris said, standing and extending her hand to help Kelly up, "I'll take you to Alex. She's been worried." 

Kelly exhaled at the mention of her Fiancees' name and the fear that had been numbing her slightly loosened. She wasn't about loss Alex like she lost Val.The adrenaline from earlier had nearly worn off and she found herself leaning on Iris as she guided her through the commotion.

"Sorry about being dead weight right now." She apologized to Iris for her bodys' lack of energy. 

" Don't be. You're not." Iris assured her as they approached where Alex was, on a bench near the South side of the convention center being fussed over by Kara. Lena was standing just behind Kara and Alex, watching them and non intrusively examining Alex for injury, while having a quiet but clearly intense conversation with Someone on the phone. If she hadn't been in jeans and Karas old sweatshirt, the sight of her dressing down some idiot, who probably caused all this, would have been intimidating to someone. Lenas' hair seemed windblown as it hung loose, and she swept it back a bit with her hand while continuing to quietly yell at someone on the phone. Kelly could just make out the words, "security" and "unacceptable" and "liar" as she got closer.

. . . .

"Kelly! Oh my god!-" Alex Exclaimed as she looked over and saw me.

"I told you I would find her" Iris interrupted. 

" When did you two-?" Turning to Kara and Lena, questioning their recent arrival.

"We heard what was going on and just flew in" Lena explained with a look that told everyone in the know, everything.

Iris finally sat me down on the bench beside Alex, since Kara had vacated the spot.

"Where's Barry?" Iris asked, noting her husband's current absence.

"He ran to grab some more bandages and a little food. You two look a little shaky anyways,"Kara gestured between me and Iris as she spoke.

Sitting down on the curb, Iris let out a breath of exhaustion. " At least, we're getting that dinner we promised you two," She quipped lightly.

. . . .

( _ 72 hours earlier) _

_ (Kelly) _

_ "Kelly, you're really the only person in the company I can trust with this." Lena explained as she sat at her desk sipping one of those vegetables smoothies, she always raved about. _

_ Kelly mulled it over on her head. _

_ "Okay, assuming I agree…" _

_ "You just have to be at the convention to represent L-corp in the Professional women's conference. We're supposed to unveil some information on our advancements using vibrating nano energy waves to heal trauma in the brain and improve mental health, so it's right up your lane." _

_ "Okay. I mean that doesn't sound too bad." _

_ " Oh. Also there's a few personal interviews you have to do." Lena inserted this information quickly as she tried to slide it in like a disclaim of TV infomercial _

_ "Leeeeeeennnaaaa-" _

_ "Kelly-" _

_ "Why don't you want to go? Are you still-?" Examining the other womans' body language, Kelly Zeroed in on the problem. "You know it's completely natural to feel nervous after everything you've been through recently. " _

_ Lena paused, seemingly absording Kellys' words and sipping her drink for a moment. "Maybe. I don't know. But honestly you would be perfect for this anyways." Lena tried her most convincing voice. " Besided, you know as your boss I could compel you to go. _

_ " Yeah but you won't." Kelly responded immediately, knowing Lena too well for that. "Fine. I'll do it. I'm bringing Alex though." _

_ "Perfect. Your flight to Central City leaves in the morning. I promise, you'll have fun." _

_ "Uh huh…" _

_ Kelly couldn't quite pen it down but something else was going on.  _

_ "Kara has some friends in the city. Maybe you and Alex can meet up with them for a drink too while you're there. " _

_ . . . . _

_ "Another work conference?" Alex practically whined as she stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel to dry herself, while Kelly stood at the bathroom sink gargling mouthwash for a moment before spitting it out.  _

_ She had simply wrapped a towel around herself a few moments ago when she exited the steeming shower, she had been sharing with Alex earlier.  _

_ "Yes, but…I couldn't really say no. It kinda seemed like an emergency. I know what you're thinking but-" _

_ "But?" _

_ "You could come with me though. Free food and free room service and drinks and me and you all weekend…" Kelly listed options to entice Alex to the idea _

_ "That does sound good," Alex commented while brushing her wet hair to slick it back. _

_ "Yeah. Plus don't Barry and Iris live in Central city?" _

_ " This would be a great chance for me to introduce you. You guys haven't really been introduced anyways. We can all do dinner or something while we're down there right?" _

_ "Perfect. Just grab a few dresses and some casual clothes. The plane's rolling in 12 hours." Kelly told her, giving Alex a quick kiss before rushing out to get dressed." _

_ . . . . _

_ "Did you remember to call Barry and tell him and Iris, we are in town?" Kelly asked as Alex bobbed and weaved the rent car between traffic as they headed away from the hotel. _

_ "I figured we'd just surprise them. It's more fun that way", Alex answered while honking and throwing a rude gesture at the car that had just cut her off; her foot was heavy on the gas pedal. _

_ "Alex."  _

_ "It will be fine. What could go wrong?" _

_ Kelly made a vague gesture alluding to all the dangerous things that had happened to all of them over the past few years. _

_ "Yeah. Bad word choice… but still you know, I'm feeling good about this."  _

_ "Assuming I survive with you driving, I'll definitely take the awkwardness of showing up on their doorstep unannounced like random urchins. "  _

_ Alex eased off the gas just a little not totally abandoning her usual untamed style. _

_ . . . . _

_ ( Barry) _

_ Barry was definitely not sleeping on the couch in just his boxers and a robe. Absolutely not. He was meditating and being in tune with the force. Totally. _

_ Riiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnngggggg!!!! The blaring of the door bell pulled him from, definitely not sleeping. He rolled off the couch inadvertently knocking down the pizza box that had been sitting on the table, before speeding into he and Iris bedroom to throw on Jeans and an old t-shirt that, truthfully, he should have thrown in the washing machine earlier. A second later he was back. _

_ "Coming!" He called at the door expecting it to be Cisco possibly with info about the new Meta they had been tracking who had dropped off their radar after a series of robberies last week. _

_ "Hey Cisc- " Barry began as he opened the door, not totally focused. "Alex?" His mind quickly registered.  _

_ "Barry." Alex greeted seeming somewhat amused at his confusion before continuing, "Are we interrupting?" _

_ "Oh no, I- wait we? Is Kara with you or is there another crisis cause-" _

_ The closing of the car door on the passenger side, drew Barry attention to the woman exiting the vehicle.  _

_ "Kelly and I were just sorta in the neighborhood." Alex said as if that explained everything.  _

_ And Barry could not help but be curious. The amount that Alex had talked about how amazing and beautiful and smart Kelly was, last time her and Kara had been by, had painted a picture. As she approached, walking up behind Alex, wearing skinny Jeans, and knitted yellowish blouse. She seemed to be all soft energy with just a dash of caution. Her eyes were deep dark brown like warm money coffee, on a way that almost but not quite reminded him of Iris. _

_ "Hi." Kelly greeted him, before immediately, " Sorry to pop on unannounced." _

_ " I can't say I'm displeased. Things have been crazy around here" Barry stepped back so the two women could enter. _

_ "Where's Iris?" Alex asked, Noting her absence. _

_ . . . . _

The presence of Kellys' head resting on her shoulder was just about the only thing Keeping Alex calm. She wanted to punch someone multiple times or else punch multiple people only once.

Barry had returned and was knelt on the ground next to Iris, dabbing some disinfectant wipes on a cut near Iris neck that had been covered by a strip of cloth, that she could only assume had been ripped off Kelly's blouse give the clearly freyed rip at the end of Kellys' sleeves.

"This is all my fau-" She heard Lena start to say before Kara cut her off.

"No this is all that cooperate jerk guys fault.

"This is all my fault. "

Kelly spoke, though she didn't seem fully awake as her head still rested on Alexs' shoulder. 

"It's no ones' fault except maybe the jackass trying to kill us" Iris interjected before taking a bite out of one of the nasty gas station tacos Barry had brought back in his rush to get back. Alex still eyed the taco with suspicion. She wasn't about to complain about food at a time like this though. Kara had happily wolfed down her, though more for calories than anything. 

"We should get outta here." Barry stated as he finished with putting a new bandage on Iris.

" Thats' gonna be easier said than done" Alex pointed out the near exhausted state everyone was in.

"This is all more fault" Kelly threw out again sighing and half joking, half serious."

. . . .

_ Kelly would not call it nervousness, so much as newness. She was used to the feeling though having found herself having to be introduced and reintroduced so many times in her youth. Sitting with Alex on the couch talking to Barry, she felt this kind of easy acceptance but also this twinge each time they made reference to things she could not comment on cause she had not been there. _

_ "So you're doing that tech business womens' conference thing?" Barry asked her, turning the conversation back towards her. _

_ " I kinda got roped into it." _

_ "She was the best person for the job." Alex interjected. Though annoyed that Kelly was ropped into it, she never liked to let Kelly get away with down playing her own ability. It was probably one of the things she loved most and all found frustrating about Alex. _

_ "Iris mentioned the conference a few weeks ago. Apparently some major breakthrough in the field of trans demensational research is supposed to be unveiled there. _

_ Alex turned to look at her for confirmation.  _

_ " Yeah. I actually found out when I was reading the itinerary Lena gave me for the conference." Kelly explained as she reached into her pocket to pull out her phone and pull up the information to show to Alex. "How did Iris hear about it?" I asked, my curiosity peaked, since the information wasn't readily available.  _

_ "I don't know. She said she couldn't betray her source though." Barry explained, while his face scrunched a little, telling Kelly he wasn't entirely pleased with that but respected Iris enough, to not pry. _

_ "Hey." Alex tapped at my phone momentarily to enlarge some writing. _

_ The sound of the door being unlocked went unnoticed by us all as Kelly stared down at her phone trying to see what Alex had to show her. _

_ "So looks like you're first interview is with Central City Citizen, conducted by I. West" Alex told her as she read along on the phone. _

_ "It's actually Westallen though." Iris' voice responded as she sat down her bags and Kellys' attention was drawn up from the phone to Meet this woman I'd heard so much about. _

_ Kelly watched the recognition and quick smile that passed Iris' face as she looked at Alex, having had more time to hang out with her and Kara, though usually in the 'saving the planet' vein. Barry stood moving to hug Iris and give her a quick kiss before moving out of the way as Iris turned to Kelly. _

_ Miss Westallen was something; leather ankle boots, dark red Skirt and white shirt, with small strips, created a solid look that balanced between Jounalist and businesswoman perfectly. She carried herself with this quiet confidence that pulled your attention towards her in the room, her face could shift between soft smiles to contemplation, as Kelly noticed her now regarding her with some curiosity. She was pretty. Not like a painting is pretty but like fire. Some people would have erroneously called her aggressive, Kelly estimated. That wasn't it though. Kelly had always had a knack for reading people. Iris' energy seemed to lean in, trying to capture a story; Not in a way that Kelly would say created any stress for her though. If anything Iris, elevated the nervousness. She seemed like she could easily hug someone or punch a bad guy depending on the situation and both things would make complete sense for her in Kellys' estimation. _

_ "So, if Alex is here, then you must be Kelly?" Iris asked but it was more of a statement, as she stepped towards Kelly, extending her hand to shake Kellys hand. Kelly got the distinct impression that she would love to have a drink with Iris one day. She couldn't quite place the feeling though, kinda like she had met an old acquaintance she hadn't seen in awhile. _

_ "I've heard alot about you." Iris told her as they shook hands. _

_ "Only good things I hope." Kelly joked lightly. _

_ "Only the best" Alex piped up from where she still sat on the couch.  _

_ "So, what brings you to Central city anyways?" _

_ "Oh babe, its- they're here for that tech Womens' Conference, that you told me about."Barry explained.  _

_ Iris turned to Kelly now, curiosity peeking through.  _

_ "Congratulations. I actually just managed to finagle a spot for the Citizen to be part of the approved interview team for the conference."  _

_ "This is perfect. How often do we all get to see each other?" Barry chimed in. " Kelly has a cool work thing, You got and awesome gig, that's not someone trying to kill us for once, Barry commented in jest, leaving the actual details of how many times, someone had tried to kill them, hanging in the air.  _

_ Barrys' phone ringing halted his ramblings. _

_ "I gotta take this." he said as he moved to the door to take the call that seemed to be from Cisco  _

_ "How about I make us some food?" Iris offered. _

_ "You cook?" Kelly asked, having always heard the opposite from just about anyone else. _

_ "Babe, I'll just order Pizza." Barrys' voice suddenly spoke up from where he stood by the door on the phone before he went back to his call.  _

_ Kelly could just make out the words "no no, its fine" and, "I think so" _

_ "Pizza it is" Iris called out before turning back to Kelly, like she was the most interesting person in the room, "So tell me about yourself." _

_ . . . . _

_ To be continued in chapter two- Mrs West-Allen _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Mrs West-Allen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who the heck is Sedgwell? Where the heck were Lena and Kara? WestOlsen broTP?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iris and Kelly have 2 rather long conversations in this chapter. Be prepared

2 THIS WAS AN INTERESTING WAY TO SPEND A SATURDAY -Mrs West-Allen 

( Westallen, Dansen, SuperCorp)

_By: PhenomenalBrat_

_Note: italics is for flash backs_

Iris finally took stock of the myriad of nicks and soreness lingering in her body from earlier as she sat in the back of the car Lena had called to come get them, noting that Lena seemed to spend money like she just either did know the cost or didn't ever worry about it. Either way, there was really no way that any of them were in a condition to drive anyways. Barry and Kara had hung back so she figured, news of Supergirl being in Central city would be plaster on the TV soon. 

She couldn't help but think that this was not at all the adventure she had promised Kelly the other day as she looked over to her new friend who was still trying and failing to fight the rest her body clearly needed.

" Next time you're in Central city, I promise no metas trying to kill you...or me." Iris told her.

" Bad guys take days off?" Kelly asked her, half jokingly yawning but not really sitting up.

"We really should get these cuts stitched up." Alex indicated the one on Kellys' shoulder, and the ones on Iris, that she had hardly had time to address earlier. 

"I'm okay." Kelly mumbled in a half hearted tone that Iris and she was sure Alex recognized as the, 'don't make a fuss tone' she was beginning to think was a bad habit of Kellys'.

. . . .

_The loud laughter that carried from the living room as Barry insisted Alex had to be cheating at this card game sent both Kelly and Iris into another round of laughter, from where they were in the kitchen sipping at some Mascoto._

_Most of the three boxes of pizza had been consumed and one extended game of under/over had led them to conclude they all sucked at the game before other games were chosen. The pineapple pizza debate was resolved by Kelly which drew endless laughter from Alex earlier in the evening. Finally Kelly and Iris had meandered into the kitchen, full off of pizza and games._

_"Kara and Alex are like this when they play too." Kelly commented._

_Iris enjoyed the ease with which she could move through a conversation with Kelly. After the initial ice breaker of meeting someone new, that had rambled through a mountain of subjects so quickly from childhood. Not having to explain certain 'growing up black' catch 22s or jokes in a conversation was as foreign as it was refreshing._

_Iris had the distinct impression she would love to grab a real drink that wasn't cheap wine,with Kelly anytime. Kelly seemed both, wise beyond her years and young and more innocent that most would immediately assume. She was pretty, but not shallow. Kellys' personality was like a waterfall, energy wise; refreshing and cool but churning with power too, but not in a threatening way. If they had lived in the same city they would probably have been the best of friends, Iris was sure. Kelly smiled and laughed with her whole body, once she was comfortable._

_"These card games and board games are gonna cause the next friend circle showdowns." Iris quipped, recalling the time Kara and Barry had played scattogories._

_The conversation lulled for a moment into relaxed silence before she asked," So you still feeling nervous about tomorrow?"_

_The wheels in Kellys' head seem to mulled that over for a moment before she answered, " I'm actually-" she paused as though considering her next words carefully, " do you ever feel like your not prepared and your gonna fail but it won't just be you failing, you'll have failed for every black woman ever somehow? I know that's stupid. I'm a therapist. I know better. Sometimes- I don't know. I agreed when Lena asked and was feeling confident and then like the actual weight of, wait 'what if I blew it kinda hit me. It's stupi-"_

_"Its not stupid." Iris interrupted Kellys' verbal self flagilation._

_The nearly empty wine glass in Kellys' hand and the look in her eye of kinda unspoken relief at saying something she'd been holding on to, perhaps longer than she realized, told Iris that the other woman was probably being less reserved with her emotions than she normally would, around new people. Had she known Kelly longer, she would have pulled her into a hug, but she held herself back, though she sensed that Kelly herself was a hugger._

_"Rule zero. When white people mess up, they only embarrass themselves. Somehow when Black women mess up, we get treated as a hive mind of failure cause they us all together or something. Society is still pretty trash." Iris finally spoke. "That's part of why I became a journalist. I wanted to reach the actual truth of what's really going on. Superheroes, metas, Aliens-"_

_"Like Robin hood but for Reporters. I respect that." Kelly complimented Iris seeming to want to move the conversation to her. " My brothers a journalist, photoJournalist actually. He always had an eye for finding the truth. My dad gave him this camera before he passed and he was attached to it like a lifeline." Kelly explained. The look that crossed her face suggested she missed him but also respected whatever had him away._

_The noise in the living room had turned quieter and Iris could gather that Barry and Alex were probably engaged in semi drunk conversation, at least for Alex since Barry gifts ment drunkenness was not an option._

_"My brother and me, had a complex relationship. Wally and I didn't really grow up together. "Iris offered her own information, reciprocating Kellys' openness._

_" Sometimes I feel like James and I grew up too fast after my dad passed. Other times I feel like maybe we spent years stuck emotionally before we ever actually grew up. I don't know how to explain. I'm usually a lot better at processing…"_

_"Processing other people or yourself ?" Iris asked, in a way that was more genuine curiosity rather than an accusation, like it might have been if anyone else had said it._

_"I'm really good at processing other peoples' problems." Kelly comments as an answer._

_"Sometimes when we get really good at fixing other peoples' lives, we forget we are allowed to feel things too. Hell, sometimes I forget that. " Iris commented before finally taking the empty wine glasses she and Kelly had and setting them in the sink._

_" Don't want me too drunk for the interview tomorrow huh?" Kelly remarked laughing, before, "Iris, thank you."_

_Iris understood exactly what she meant. They smiled at each other for a moment as if they were two old friends and for a second Iris thought, ' perhaps now you are'_

_Iris yawned realizing how late it actually was._

_"Oh my God. We should go. We still have to drive back to the hotel and-" Kelly started to say_

_"Just sleep here. The couch folds out into a bed, Iris told Kelly as they walked back into the living room finding Barry and Alex had polished off the last of the pizza._

_"Babe, Kelly and Alex should use the fold out couch. Better than driving back to their hotel this late."_

_Barry nodded. "Sounds good." He looked at her, the slight gleam in his eyes indicating he clearly wanted to take her to bed._

_"We'll have to return the favor soon."_

_"Assuming your backs feel good in the morning, we Will happily crash on your couch next time we visit National city " Iris agreed. " while you guys are in town tho, we can at least treat you to something that's not Pizza before you go."_

_" A double date with the West-Allens, how can we say no Alex replied before Iris grabbed Barrys' hand and headed off to bed._

_. . . ._

The reporter in Iris could not help but wonder what the endgame big picture was. Lois had told her once that, ' _if they try to kill you then you're likely on to something big'_ which was both crazy and genius.

"Turn left here" Iris told the driver as they approached the building where Central City Citizen was run. Remembering the interview she had had there with Kelly just the other day, and the rushed to the convention that day she tried to think back to whether they had been followed even then, which was not out of the range of possibility.

Entering the office, they found everything relatively untouched. Even the coffee cup that Kelly had left still sat untouched. The water in the small bucket where her white blouse had been soaking was pushed back under Iris' desk and the water had gone cold. The papers on Iris' desk about the Meta they had lost track of and Sedgwells', involvement and Mirrorverse connections theory, was even still there.

"So exactly what was going on with this guy who tried to kill Kelly?" Alex asked in her usual blunt way, that came out during frustration or anger, though it was clear she wasn't angry at Iris, just the jackass who was responsible. " 

"For a few weeks now I've been researching a man named Sedgwell." Iris explained. 

"Larmont Sedgwell? " Lena asked, interjecting with her own knowledge. Alex turned to her for more information. 

"Who is this guy exactly? "

"Rich, slimy businessman." Lena explained.

"Yeah. Iris continued. I'm almost positive he was behind the missing meta and the attack today."

" I wouldn't be surprised. He's been trying to get his slimy hands on stock in L-corp too. That man is like Max Lord but with even less morals. He's not particularly smart though."

"Is that who was on the phone with you, yelling at you the other day when we were here?" Kelly asked from where she sat at Iris desk.

"Yeah. The fact he was so mad told me that I was on the right track. We had a little run in the other day." 

"Which was?" Alex asked, kinda wanting to jump to the point.

" Covert Meta weaponization, right?" Kelly spoke up now. She was smart and had put the pieces all together, saving Iris from having to explain everything. " It makes sense. Remember that news we heard about some foreign government facility in Freeland that had been trying to weaponize the Meta gene before the government shut it down?"

Iris, Alex and Lena nodded at that. 

"One of the speakers at the conference actually mentioned that. Her discussion on stabile genetics and possible transfered inhereted stability within Meta genetics was fascinating " Alex commented. "Lynn-" Alex blanked, not able to recall the womans' name. " I think she left right after she was done. You too were runnin late."

_(_ **_Authors note injection: Yes Iris has met Jeff in COIE. None of them have met Lynn or Anissa or Jennifer yet. Yes I am outright stating that Lynn was at this conference and that Alex saw her speech. Yes I did write a scene of Lynn's speech but it's actually from Anissas PoV so it's not in this story because it's not plot relivent.)_ **

_. . . ._

_Iris really needed to fix that coffee maker. The gurgling noise it made as it sat in the other room was loud enough that she could hear it from her desk. SHE NEED CAFFEINE NOW THOUGH!_

_Extending her evening chatting with Kelly had been refreshing; kind of like catching up with an old friend, even though they just met. The promise of dinner before they left had been made between them all and Kellys' eyes had practically lit up when she declared that they needed to go to the Southside rib joint, who's food rivaled her grandmothers._

_KNOCK KNOCK_

_"Come in." Iris called out, inviting whoever was at the office door to just enter._

_"Hey." Kelly greeted, peaking through the door. " Is this a bad time? You said to pop by if I had a chance to see your place so-"_

_Kelly stepped into the office. She wore a simple silky white button up blouse and white skirt; professional but reserved by Iris estimation._

_" It's not a bad time at all. How are you liking Central city so far?"_

_"It's-" Kelly laughed a little, seeming to search for a word before settling on, " interesting."_

_The loud gurling of the coffee maker was still going for a second before puttering off._

_"Do you want a cup," Iris offered as she walked over to pour some._

_"Considering the energy I'm about to expend at this conference, I may as well. Thanks"_

_Iris poured two small cups using some paper cups she'd gotten from Winco on the cheap and returned to her desk, sliding one cup to Kelly._

_"You know, while you're here, we should do that interview."_

_"Buttering me up with coffee before springing the trap huh?" Kelly laughed and Iris had to admit she was partly right._

_"Well since you're already here and I was gonna interview you anyway"_

_"What do you wanna know...about L-corp that is. "_

_Iris put a tape recorder on the desk unobtrusively._

_"Well we went front Luthor Corp to L-corp in the past 6 months" Iris stated, letting the conversation about crisis and alternate earths go unspoken, " how did you get involved with Lcorp? I remember you saying last night you just went where you could help people and-"_

_"It feels like my values have just aligned a certain way that led me there. The past two years have been just been a lot of-"_

_Kelly sought the right word._

_"Searching?" Iris supplied_

_"Yes. Exactly. "_

_"Kelly," Iris asked, " Do you enjoy your job?"_

_The shift in the other womans' body language suggested that while she had been asked this question before, she had not neccesarily been asked in exactly this tone or energy before and she was weighing how to answer._

_"Yes?"_

_Iris caught the implied unspoken 'but' in the statement and waited for Kelly to continue._

_"Off the record?" Kelly asked_

_Iris tapped the button on the tape recorder to pause momentarily._

_"Shoot."_

_"Do you ever feel like you're in two different emotional places? Like there's one set of things you have to feel as a woman and then a whole other set of things cause-" Kelly gestured between them, letting the obvious hang in the air._

_Iris nodded, knowing exactly what Kelly ment._

_"I know exactly what you mean. Starting the Citizen was a dream but there's also the whole layer of BS, I gotta dig through and if I break at all then the movement for the Citizen stops."_

_"You have a whole company on your back." Kelly observed as she sipped some of her coffee._

_"So do you."_

_"Yeah but it's not my company. "_

_"Lena trust you enough to represent the company so-"_

_Kelly laughed at that before trailing off into a sigh._

_"I know it's stupid, and I adore Lena but she's so...so…white sometimes. Like she dropped this conference on me out of nowhere and I'm like-" Kelly trailed off using a vague gesture that Iris understood exactly._

_"Let me guess." Iris, filled in the blanks, " You're one of a handful of women at the conference that looks like us" Iris gestured between them, " and you don't wanna be rude and say that but you kinda wish your friends understood that before asking?"_

_"I now, thats stupid" Kelly slouched slightly in her seat, kinda relaxing in her seat and Iris got the feeling, the other woman wouldn't normally say this kind or thing, not so much out of fear but just social politeness._

_"It's not stupid." Iris interjected, validating the feelings Kelly was expressing._

_"Kelly took another sip from her coffee again, seeming to process Iris' words._

_"I had to go to this conference for work a few months back before me and Alex got engaged. It was just me and then a bunch of old white dudes."_

_Iris rolled her eyes, having had her fair share of experiences._

_"One of the guys told me that I seemed new and that maybe this wasn't the place for me. Me and Lena and Nia laughed about what a jackass he was,over lunch."_

_"That's a nice word for it. I would probably have said-"_

_"Sexist, racist, trash." Kelly casually finished Iris' sentence._

_They both just looked at each other for a moment before laughing._

_"Okay well, for the record, explain L-corps' new Neuro trauma elevation research, Iris asked, switching the recorder back on._

_"Civilian stuff is different than the military. A lot of times, you're hurt in ways no one can notice "_

_"Personal experience? " Iris asked_

_You could say that.its part of why I'm so careful about some things._

_Iris nodded before asking, "Why didn't you tell Lena about all this?"_

_" I was actually planning to before she asked me to do this conference. I went to her office planning to talk to her about some stuff and she ended up asking me to do this._

_"Kelly I think-" Iris began._

_SWOOSH!_

_Ciscos' vibe portal opened in the middle of the room behind Kelly, startling the other woman as Cisco stepped out. The cup of coffee Kelly had been about to sip, fell from her hand, contents staining her blouse._

_"Oh my God!" Kelly yelled as Vibe stepped out of the portal, looking around._

_Iris stood up and supply replied. "This is Kelly. She's a friend of Karas' which immediately cleared the confusion evident on her friends' face._

_"I popped in to check on out really fast. There's been some weird readouts from my search. Did Ba- Flash get the information about the…" he looked at Kelly, clearly not sure what she knew._

_"Cis, its fine, she knows" Iris finally just whispered and Cisco nodded._

_Kelly for her part was halfway between shock, confusion, realization and desperately trying to dab the coffee out of her blouse when Cisco popped back out._

_Kelly stood up as her phone buzzed, lighting up to indicate a text message. A moment later, "Alex is already almost at the conference to meet me there. I completely lost track of time. I need to -" Kelly paused, looking down at the huge coffee stain on her clothes._

_"I have an extra if you need to borrow. I learn to keep clothes here at the office. "_

_" An extra blouse? " Kelly asked._

_"Something like that." Iris smiled going over to a closet in the next room, where she kept a few extra things in case of emergency. She pulled out a dress wrapped in plastic, on a hanger and handed it to kelly. "Here, get changed."_

_"Thanks. Sorry about-"_

_Iris waved her off, closing the door to let her change._

_Iris couldn't quite put her finger on it, but there was something endearing about Kelly. She understood exactly the line of friendship versus frustration the other woman had been talking about too._

_RIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGG_

_The blaring of her cellphone cut through her thought process, while she waited for Kelly._

_The unlisted number told her this was already going to be unpleasant before she answered._

_"Hello. You've reached Central Citizen. Iris West-Allen speaking."_

_"Miss West. Glad I caught you._

_"Mr Sedgwell. " Iris replied, as she answered, recognizing his voice._

_"I'm just calling to extend some concerns. Stepping out of your place could just lead to unfortunate business consequences that I hope you will be wise to avoid._

_"Really? Do tell."_

_Kelly opened the door from the other room stepping out in the dress Iris had given her. Iris held up a hand, signaling she was on the phone._

_"It would be best for you not to contact anyone else who works for me, " Sedgwell continued over the phone._

_"I'll keep that in mind," Iris replied, in a tone that sounded more like someone saying 'fuck you', before she ended the call._

_Kelly didn't say anything but her face registered concern._

_"Run of the mill jackass," Iris explained and Kelly nodded, seeming to accept that answer. " Here out your shirt in here to soak," Iris indicated a plastic tubberwear container with some water she had poured from her bottle._

_" I'll give you a ride unless you-"_

_Kelly checked her phone._

_"I'm so late." Kelly whispered._

_Iris headed to the door with Kelly following. She was supposed to be at the conference too anyway. " Don't worry, I know a shortcut." She sort of knew a short cut._

  
  


_The traffic in Central city would never cease to annoy Iris. 'This does not make any sense' she thought as she quickly parked in a reserved spot. Kellys' earlier nervousness seemed to have dissipated on the ride over from Iris office._

_"Dress looks good on you." Iris commented, pulling Kelly from wherever her thoughts had gone to._

_"I'm still sorry about that coffee." Kelly apologized again as they got outta the car._

_"Don't even worry about it. Cisco probably shouldn't have just popped in like that anyways. Besides, my dress looks good on you."_

_"Are you saying I could keep it," Kelly half joked. She actually did like this dress alot and the fact that Iris had spare clothes at her office was a life saver._

_"Maybe." Iris replied as if she was really considering it._

_"Hey. You guys are super late." Alex greeted them, stating the obvious as they walked up to her in the hall outside the large convention room where the first talk had just let out. People were moving around conversing and chatting now. Through the open doors Iris could see the speaker, a lovely, slender brown skin woman with a simple but form fitting purple dress had moved off the stage and she was speaking with a younger woman, with dark curly hair that fell in waves. The younger womens much more daring, but still tasteful dressed, cut a bit higher and tighter. They seemed to know each other as they headed out the doors on the other side of the room together, the older of the two leaning a bit on the younger woman as though exhausted now that she had finished. For a moment Iris had the profound sense that she knew this woman somehow, by shook it off. Iris turned her attention back to Kelly and Alex._

_"Yeah. Lena already called to double check on me."_

_"You changed your clothes?" Alex noted that the dress Kelly wore now was much different from the pencil skirt and simple blouse she had on earlier._

_"Cisco, coffee, soaking. " Iris supplied as Answers and Alex just nodded filling in the blanks herself._

_Out of the corner of her eye Iris spotted Sedgwell and begged off, excusing herself momentarily._

_"I gotta go take care of some interviews. I'll catch you two later._

_"We still on for dinner tomorrow?" Kelly asked as Iris was heading away._

_"Or course. How else will I get My dress back?"_

_"Who knows. It does look good on me." Kellys' easy laughter about the dress thing was refreshing, before Iris remembered that she needed to confront Sedgwell and headed, leaving the other women to meander around the conference convention center._

_"Mr Sedgwell." Iris called the mans' name as she approached, seeing his conversation with a sharply dressed white woman, white blonde hair, in a red dress ending. Iris made a mental note to add to her investigation. "This is a womens' conference you know. You kinda have to support and care about women to be involved. "_

_"Noone supports women more than me," he answered in the condescending way, wealthy men have of trying to verbally reduce women who make them mad. "Im suprised to see you here Miss West. One would think you would take note when some events simply are not up your lane."_

_Iris smiled. It was not a nice smile. More like they smile one gives before politely dragging trash._

_"Its actually Mrs. West-Allen, Mr Sedgwell and trust me, I know my lane very well. Perhaps you are confused about yours."_

_" Well as I told you on the phone earlier, I'm just concerned fir your safety. Something to think about." He told her, letting the implied threat hang in the air as he walked off._

_Iris hand slipped into her purse double checking to make sure her tap recorder had caught the whole thing._

_. . . ._

_"_ Sexist impotent, jackass." Lena commented, referring to Sedgwell, after Iris finished explaining her run in with the man. That was about the least rude way she could think of to describe him right now.

" Do you still have the tape," Alex asked, which was about to be Lenas' next question too.

At that question, Kelly held up the broken pieces of Iris tape recorder. " It broke when she tackled me to floor out of the way of the blast," Kelly explained, sounding like she was semi apologizing too, though clear it was noones' fault.

"Okay." Alex spoke up. " Lets' review. Iris was investigating Sedgwell. He may or may not be involved with that guy who trapped you on the mirrorverse. He sent metas to the conference to Kill Lena after she refused to let him purchase any stock in Lcorp. Lena wasn't there cause Kelly and I came. All of this has something to do with them trying to create enhance bio weapon metas using different research. Am I getting that right?"

Lena nodded. Alex had the basic idea down. 

"Okay, so what exactly did Sedgwell and whoever he's working with want from L-corp?" Iris asked, still wanting to fill in some blanks.

" Based on the information I've gathered, I'd say he or whoever he's working with wanting to get to the haren-el research. " Lena supplied.

"How would they even know about that?" Alex asked at the same time as Kelly asked, " what makes you think that?"

Lena thought over her answer, before silently mentally apologizing to Kara, " It's the only way to explain how a simple meta blew out Karas powers a few days ago."

"What?!" Alex exclaimed, this being the first she had heard of this.

"That's why I couldn't make the conference. " Lena explained. 

_To be continued in chapter 3- Miss Luthor will see you now_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Mrs luthor will see you now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nia has a dream, Brainy lends a hand and the team plays a game of sliding doors basically.

3 THIS WAS AN INTERESTING WAY TO SPEND A SATURDAY - Miss Luthor will see you now

( Supercorp, Dansen, Westallen)

By: PhenomenalBrat 

Before Lena could continue, the door to the office swung open. Barry rushed in, quick purposeful strides. He made a bee line for Iris, pulling his wife into a hug; Her head tucked under his chin as he held her like she was the most precious gem he had ever touched.

"Iris." He whispered her name like a prayer.

"Barry." Iris responded in kind.

For a moment Lena almost felt as if they were all intruders in a private intimate moment between the couple.

Kara arrived a few moments after Barry and for all her energy earlier, her powers were definitely not back at 100 percent, from Lenas' estimation as her girlfriend sat down on Iris desk next to her and pulled her close, exhaling a sigh

"What did I miss? Kara asked as she looked around the room at the group.

"Apparently we all missed a lot." Alex cut in. " You're powers burned out? " she asked Kara.

Kara turned to Lena. 

"Babe she was gonna find out eventually. We think Sedgwell or whoever he's working with is actually behind that too. "

Kara nodded agreeing with Lenas' statement. 

" I didn't wanna worry you for no reason." Kara offered as an explanation. "

"Well now I've jumped from worried to pissed off." Alex grumbled.

"Okay, can someone please fill me in. I'm following everything up to Sedgwell. " Barry stated. " How did you blow out your powers? Actually when cause they seem fine now."

Kara didn't seem sure where to begin.

" Let me see if I can explain." Lena interjected. 

. . . .

_ (2 months before The conference convention) _

_ Lena tried to maintain a neutral passive face as she sat at her desk listening to this pompuss, arrogant ass of an over priveledge man, sitting across from her. _

_ "You can't do this. Mr Sedgwell has rights and there is an ongoing agreement with Mr Luthor that-" Mr Davis voice was just a hair shy of condescending and she suspected, only knowledgeable of her position kept him from stepping over a line. _

_ "Your clients' agreement with my brother is void." Lena shot back. "There is no Luthor Corp anymore. L-corp is much more selective about the business we conduct." _

_ "You've blocked every attempt by my Client to buy into L-corp Miss Luthor."  _

_ "I know." Lena answered simply as if she was saying, 'no duh' _

_ Davis' face scrunched into a frown as he rolled his options around in his head, before standing from his seat. _

_ "Well, I hope that's not a decision you come to regret" he stated as a lingering threat as he left.  _

_ Lena wasn't particularly worried, feeling Sedgwell and his ilk were rather low on the threat meter, all things considered.  _

_ . . . .  _

"So Sedgwell was working with your brother?" Barry asked.

Lena mulled that around in her head for a moment trying to come up with a conclusive answer herself.

"No. Well yes but no. I thought Lex was mainly milking the man for money while giving him small doses of information. Now is looking like in this timeline, Lex had access to my haren-el research and small bits to Sedgwell. He wouldn't have been able to duplicate it though." Lena explained. 

"Which explains why he wanted to buy into L-corp to try regaining access after you cut him off. That doesn't really explain how a meta was able to burn out Karas' powers though." Iris stated, leaning into the conversation.

"Actually it might. If he used the haren-els healing properties to rewrite the generic code of unstable Metas, he could basically super charge and temporarily stabilize the metas. If it can give Regular humans powers, imagine what it could do to metahumans." Alex answered, reminding them all that she was a scientist herself. "That speaker you guys missed went through a whole section of morals and test and stabilizing elements." Alex commented off handedly. 

"Why did he attack the conference tho? And why try to kill Kelly? " Iris asked the questioned that was still

"Probably because he missed the first time. Kara and I were thinking the danger was just something in National city, but it's hitting us everywhere. " Lena spoke up.

. . . .

(12 hours before Lena ask Kelly to take her place at the conference in Central city)

" _ Mrs luthor?" A voice from behind Lena asked as she walked to her car. _

_ As she turned to reply, she found herself knocked out of the way of an energy blast. _

_ Kara-well,supergirl at the moment, was covering her as her cape extended like a shield around them. _

_ Kara lifted her head while keeping the cape wrapped around Lena and fired her heat vision, hopeing to quickly incapacitate the attacker, Lena assumed. The man had not let up on the energy blast from his hands. 'What kind of alien was he?'  _

_ The telltale crackle in the air as the mans' blast met with Karas' heat vision in midair left a crackling, thin burning smell as they battled. Lena was worried. Normally Kara would have this covered rather quickly, but the near boundless energy the attacker seemed to exert was demanding a lot. _

_ "Arrrgghhhhh" Kara let out a yell that seemed part anger and part fear as Lena say the sheer forced created by her girlfriend's optic blast, expand in a finale exertion, knocking the attacker back, flat on his back, unconscious.  _

_ "Kara…" Lena whispered as Kara slumped, sitting and heaving, seeming to be sweating too. _

_ " You okay? Kara asked, thinking immediately of Lenas' safety. _

_ "Oh my god." Lena put Karas' arm over her shoulder, helping her up, making a mental note to hack the cameras nearby, later on. _

_ Turning to check on the man who had just tried to kill her, they found him gone. _

_ . . . . _

_ " _ Someone tried to kill you again and you didn't tell us?!" Alex asked and the annoyance was clear in her voice mix with worry that Lena had come to appreciate. 

" I honestly thought it was just the run of the mill quarterly assassination attempt." Lena explained. 

She noticed Kelly and Iris look at each other and share a look that she could quite place, before Kelly simply did a quiet sweeping gesture and shrugged a bit.

"Anyways, Brainy was helping me with Kara and-"

"Brainy knew about this?" Alex asked.

"He helped me set up sun lamps in my lab," Lena explained.

" Wait, when was this?" Kelly asked.

Iris had gotten up from where she had been sitting on Barrys' lap to check on something inside her desk, as if suddenly remembering something, from what Lena could tell.

"Few hours before I asked you to cover the conference I guess."

. . . .

" _ Oh my God, Brainy thank you." Lena greeted him as he stepped out of her personalized elevator, she had given him the code too. She continued entering some more data onto the computer before stopping to fully observe him. He carried a black duffle bag, and looked quite casual in his jeans and black Star Trek shirt; Like a cute nerd king.  _

_ "I came as quickly as I could," He smiled at her softly supportively. " It's going to be okay. She's just resting, " He told her as they got to work setting up the advanced sun lamp generator using a combination of L-corp technology and Brainys' own advanced photo synthesizer lights he had been working on.  _

_ Kara rested on a bed, with the monitor assessing bio information. Technically Brainy was correct. Aside from her power burn out she wasn't in any distress, from what Lena can tell. _

_ "I should call Alex." Lena commented _

_ "No. She'll just worry," Kara's sleepy voice replied back, what she continued to lay on the bed she had been on. _

_ " I think-" Brainy started to interject his thoughts into the matter. _

_ " Brainy there's no use worrying her. I'll be fine in two days tops anyways." _

_ In that moment it hit Lena that it could take anywhere from 12 to 48 hours for Karas- powers to return. That could run right into the womens business and technology conference thing, she had reluctantly agreed to. Despite the darkness of the circumstances, this was a viable reason not to go. Actually she's couldn't not go. _

_ "Crap." Lena muttered.  _

_ Brainy and Kara turn to see what the issue was. After about 2 seconds, Kara seemed to recall. "Oh the conference, you didn't totally want to go to but also don't wanna not go to is coming isn't it." _

_ " I can just cancel." _

_ "Cancel a major event since taking L-Corp from Lex?" _

_ "I can't cancel" Lena stated as she continued tinkering with the machine she and Brainy were rushing together.  _

_ "Wait, so you wanna go?" Brainy asked, a little confused. _

_ "No. Yes. Sorta. I want to stay with Kara." _

_ "I could-" _

_ "You can't travel." _

_ "Can't you just send a representative from L-corp" Brainy stated. _

_ Lena wanted to smack herself in the head at how obvious that was. _

_ "It would need to be someone I could trust 100%." _

_ . . . . _

_ " _ That...makes sense." Kelly spoke after Lena finished explaining, and Lena caught some kind of look like something else had been clarified for her.

"Okay so let me see if i got this all," Barry spoke up. "Sedgwell tried to have you killed after you basically cut him off from your company so he couldn't get any more of a chemical compound your brother had given him a portion of. Then Kara blew out her powers so Kelly had to come to the conference in your place and Sedgwell had intended to try to kill you again but Kelly was there and he tried to kill her anyway. Why?"

"Holy crap. "Iris exclaimed as she closed something she had been looking at in her ledger. "It was a diversion. "

"What?" Pretty much everyone asked at once.

"The attempt on Kellys' life. It was a diversion. That's why it didn't change the plans they probably had. We were thinking the enhanced metas are the goal but-"

Lena immediately caught where Iris was going with this. "The metas are not the end goal. They're just being used as weapons."

"To steal." Barry injected

"To distract." Alex Continued catching on.

"To kill" Lena added 

" The new research on transdemensional research was supposed to come right after my speech" Kelly commented.

Alex frowned. "There could have been anyone in that stage and that ass would have still conducted the attack just for chaos and distraction while someone was doing something behind the scenes. Had it been Lena, he would have just gotten some impotent ego stroke out of all this." 

"I still lost how you two got here so quick though," Kelly explained to Lena. How did you guys even know, since it wasn't news yet by then. 

"I was surprised when you came running out of the alley by the convention center like that," Barry told them. 

Lena almost wanted to laugh despite the distress of the situation, they had found their friends' in when they had arrived.

WHOOSH!

Ciscos' appearing through a Vibe portal just then, caught Lena by surprise and had it not been for Kara who was next to her still holding her close, she might have fallen backwards, truth be told. 

Cisco was carrying something small in his hand about the size of a cd, he walked forward and stuck it through a wall before finally speaking.

"Hey." He greeted them all before turning to Barry. " okay, I set up all the camera monitors around the city again B."

Barry nodded and Lena just assumed that was a side thing they had going on.

"Lets go." Cisco stated, "we can check everyone out at star labs" He explained before gesturing for them all to go through the small portal thing he had come out of.

Going through one of the portals was...new. It was not quite like the ones generated from Lex watch and Lena got the strangest cold to warm sensation as she entered and then exited, with Kara just a step behind. Barry and Iris had already gone through and Alex and Kelly popped out right behind them followed by Cisco. 

"Hey where's everyone else?" Kara asked.

"Ralph actually set up his new agency a few cities away. I guess Sue really inspired him. So he's gone." Barry explained."Caitlyn...Frost...it's a long story." Barry turned to Cisco, seeming unsure, where she was.

"She's finishing putting up her part of the new monitoring system."

Tuning back to Kara and Lena, everyone seemed to be waiting.

"Oh right." Lena realizes, " Where was I earlier?"

Barry was moving around the room giving ointment and rubbing alcohol and some gauze, to Kelly and Iris and Alex by now.

"Nia" Kara answered in one word. 

"Right. She kinda-"

"Thank God for Nia."

"Yeah."

"What exactly did she tell you anyways?" Lena asked Kara, since she had been too occupied to catch everything exactly.

. . . .

_ The past days without her full powers had left Kara stress and agitated. It was even that this had never happened but the combination of worry and trying not to make a fuss had been a bit draining. The sun bed that Lena and Brainy whipped up in her lap had at least done the job of quickly getting her to not feel like death warmed over. After about 4 hours of resting, she had been restless from laying still and Lena and Brainy had determined that she was safe to go move around. Her powers had more or less begun flickering back in after about the first 18 hours. She was surprised, no cataclysmic event had popped up either. Lena had concluded that the assailant who tried to kill her was not coming back for at least a little while, since likely they were as burnt out as Kara had been from the confrontation. Brainy was definitely keeping tabs from the watchtower though.  _

_ Aside from worrying, there had actually been a state of extended bliss for them. Waking up next to her girlfriend sleeping naked, wrapped in the sheet, the tell tale love bits and hickeys on Lenas' body from her mouth teasing before pleasing. The way everything seemed elevated by the adrenaline caused by this most recent attempt on Lenas life, making her want to love her harder, draw every stroke of her fingers out when she was inside her, kiss her girlfriend just a bit deeper… It was rather decadent.  _

_ Lena seemed rather relaxed too for someone who had been attacked and nearly killed as many times as she had. Aside from a quick phone call from the conference team security team saying the rep she had sent had it appeared, which had been cleared up by a quick call to Kelly, and a burglary or three, all solved by Nia, it was like threats had gone from level 10 to level 1 in the last few days and that itself actually should have worried Kara.  _

_ As it was, Kara found herself simply reclining on the couch in Lenas' house now. Her girlfriend on the other side of the room, taping on a laptop and munching on a bagel. She looked adorably soft in just some jeans and one of Karas old sweaters that she had called dibs on a while back. _

__

_ 🎵🎶I want it that way...tell me...🎵🎵 _

_ The loud ringtone of Karas' cellphone broke the companionable silence of the room. _

_ "Hello" _

_ "Kara, oh my god, we have to hurry, there's a bolt of lightning and a man in a suit and a bleeding dove and Kelly! Kelly and Alex are in trouble!" Nia spit out in a rush and Kara mind rushes to make sense of everything she's hearing.  _

_ "Nia-" _

_ "Kelly and Alex Now!" _

_ Lena has already crossed the room and is listening to Nia with her. Kara, slides her phone into her pocket with one hand while grabbing Lena with the other and they are in the air in a matter of seconds. While not as fast as she normally is, the adrenaline and fear for her friends like was giving extra gusto. _

_ "Where are-" _

_ "Convention hall." Kara hears Lena say,trying to speak over the wind the rushes around them blowing Lenas' hair all over Lenas' face is tucked safely up by Karas' neck though. _

_ Landing behind an alley near the convention center in Central City, as softly as possible, Kara ran out after putting Lena down. It was chaotic. A red blur that was obviously Barry passed her heading into the building to save anyone stuck. Hundreds of women, and a few men, spilled out of the doors on two sides of the convention center. Based off of some smoke, she could tell that there was a minor fire happening on the other side and she made her way in that direction, keeping her eyes open to ensure Lena was safe. The faint smell of burnt skin was reaching her nose but she ignored the urge to be repulsed as she rounded to the side of the building with the fire, putting it out and praying Kelly and Alex were okay. _

_ "Kelly!" She heard Iris' voice shouting from inside outside the building, determining that she was out and on the opposite side from the fire. Super hearing, even not at full strength was so underrated. _

_ Making her way back to where she had left Lena she found Iris and Alex there. Lena was knelt in front of Alex checking her for concussion apparently. Iris had a small fire extinguisher with the convention center logo on it, which appeared to be empty. _

_ "Kelly?" Alex asked _

_ Kara scanned the building. " She's by the steps on the other side. _

_ Alex moved to stand, while Lena was still checking her. _

_ "I'll get her." Iris offered heading through the commotion as fire trucks and ambulances had started filling the area.  _

_ Barry skidded to a halt in front of them, finished helping clear the building of unconscious stragglers, Kara supposed. _

_ He looked between the three women for a moment,then just said, " Bandages and food. Be right back," and he was gone. _

_ . . . . _

"From now on, before we do things, we need to start asking Nia if we Will be killed before we go, just to save time" Alex stated Flatly. 

It would be up to anyone to decide if she was serious or joking.

"I don't want to spend another weekend almost dying," Kelly spoke up.

"Are we allowed to opt out of that?" Iris asked.

"At least for now, we seem to have put a temporary stop to the stealing these people were conducting here in Central City."

"Since everyone is patched up, do you guys want me to portal you Home?

"May as well," Alex shrugged as she stood.

"Before that, can someone fill Kara and I in on exactly what happened inside the center before we got her. I feel like we only got bits and pieces."

Alex flopped back down in her seat. " I don't even know where we would begin at this point."

  
  


To be continued in Chapter 4- Someone is always trying to kill us

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Someone is always trying to kill us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris and Kelly fight a jerk.  
> Kelly and Alex have fun sexy times  
> And when is a meta human, not a meta human?

4 THIS WAS AN INTERESTING WAY TO SPEND A SATURDAY - Someone is always trying to kill us

(Supercorp, Dansen, Westallen)

Keep your Eyes peeled for a blacklightning reference again)

By: PhenomenalBrat 

"This crap does not make any sense. It should not be this hard to go a few weeks without people trying to kill us! " Alex practically yelled.

Everything just kind of nodded or sighed vaguely, understanding her stress completely. Alex turned and looked at Kelly, Remembering that they'd had some fun times here. It definitely hadn't all been bad.

. . . .

_ The conference convention had been both informative and exhausting. After sitting through the admittedly fascinating speech with the first speaker she had bounced through restless energy wondering where Kelly was as the annoying security guy kept asking about " the missing rep from L-corp" and annoying the crap out of her. _

_ Just as she had been about to head out though, Kelly had arrived with Iris in tow. Her fiance was sporting a very different look that the one she left the hotel wearing but it definitely wasn't bad. She look, powerful, sex, tasteful. The dress itself seemed to cling to her but not in that vulgar way some clothes can. Iris had petered off in the crowd, sitting other obligations after sharing a laugh with Kelly and she had been awash with curiosity at how Iris and Kelly had apparently become friends to the point Kelly that Iris was lending Kelly expensive dresses. _

_ "Oh, we have to catch this talk about investment in Neuro restoration funding for soldiers with brain injury." Kelly had insisted and so of course they went to listen to the woman giving the talk. The list of obligations for events for Kelly to sit through was numerous and these interviews ranging from 5 to 30 minutes while neccesary, seemed to be draining after a while for Kelly. By the time things rolled around to 7:00 they had finished listening to the last speaker for the night which just left one more interview.  _

_ "Hel-lo" The women they were sent to meet had seemed confused upon meeting her and Kelly and looked between them as they stood outside the door. For some reason she had assumed Alex was the L-corp rep and the face she made when corrected had been nothing short of vexing for Alex. _

_ After that annoyance, the drive back to the Hotel had been quick. Alex bolted through traffic like a car thief and Kelly had not complained once as she seemed lost in her thoughts. Alex had quickly decided that a treat was in order for them, if for no other reason than to reward Kelly. She had ordered sponge cakes, and strawberries and chocolate sauce and tiny bowls of fancy ice cream, that cost 25 dollars per scoop. The business expense account was paying for it and Alex playfully spoon feeding Kelly the dessert had made her smile and giggle in a way that was simply priceless.  _

_ They had laughed until laughter turned to light kisses,turn to rougher more urgent kisses and soon Alex was pulling the dress Kelly wore off, careful not to rip it and she was guiding her to the mattress, with Kelly following her amorous energy. "Green!" She had practically yelled when Alex asked, "color?" Before taking her, as a little something they'd gotten in the habit of doing where the energy was particularly high between them. _

_ Alex would definitely say that she was usually gentler and slower when making love to her Fiance'. She usually wanted to draw out the whimpering and sighs of her name of Kellys' lips and tease her G-spoy with angled thrust, to send her towards the edge. Today though, she found that her energy was decadent, insistent and wild and Kelly was matching her.  _

_ "Harder, Alex please! " Kellys' voice was half way between demanding and wanting and begging and Alex found it irresistibly arousing. "God yes, there!" Kellys' voice reached her, loud, clear and urgent, borderline flat out begging. It occurred to Alex in a tiny voice that perhaps they were being loud; She simply didn't give a flying fuck at the moment though.  _

_ Kelly was on her hands and knees, her head resting on a soft ivory colored pillow, her body arched and moving to meet the stroke of Alex fingers. Alex hand worked her way from 1 to 3 fingers as Kelly just Kept asking for "more" and the slick wetness as her body took everything Alex was giving her, which told Alex that she probably could take more still. She had been driving Kelly back and forth intensely for the past thirty minutes and the uncontrollable twitch and flutter around her fingers, buried deep inside Kellys' warmth, signaled just how close she was. "Cum for me. I know you want to." Alex leaned forward to whisper into Kellys' ear, punctuating the statement with a little smack on Kelly ass, to push her over the edge. The wetness that soaked Alex' fingers and dripped down Kellys thigh as her girlfriend screamed her release into the pillow, body trembling as the energy washed through her, was like a delicious siren call, telling Alex she had purged the earlier stress from Kelly, leaving her boneless and satisfied. She slowly guided her through her orgasm, letting Kelly fully ride out the ripples of pleasure before pulling her fingers out and sucking her girlfriends juices from her fingers. _

_ Alex crawled up behind Kelly as Kelly rolled on to her side, still coming down from her high, sleepy now and satisfied and a bit dreamy. _

_ "Rest now babe. I gotcha." _

_ "Love you. Thank you. Alex, I-" _

_ "I know." Alex assured her, planting a light kiss Kellys' shoulder and pulling up the sheet around them.  _

_ Alex nearly wanted to blush thinking about the mess they had made earlier with the chocolate sauce and strawberries earlier, that housekeeping would no doubt have to clean up, but she simply couldn't care right now, with Kelly held in her arms like this. _

_ They had probably only slept for about 3 hours when she was awoken by Kelly stretching and stirring in the bed. Judging by the lack of sunlight through the window, it was way too early for anyone to be awake, who didn't have to. _

_ " What's wrong? " she asked, pulling herself from sleep.  _

_ "I couldn't sleep. I guess."  _

_ "Wanna talk about it?" _

_ " It's nothing. Just- something I talked to Iris about earlier.  _

_ "Is this about the convention conference? _

_ Kelly let out a breathless laugh at that. "Sort of" _

_ Alex knew it was ridiculous but she couldn't help feeling a little like she was being left out of some secret hand shake between Kelly and Iris that Kelly wasn't talking to her about. _

_ "After this convention, you deserve a vacation from business conferences for a while." _

_ "You're preaching to the choir. " Kelly jokes. "I'm just tired though.  _

_ "You know I love you, right?" Alex stated just feeling the need to remind Kelly. _

_ "Love you too." _

_ Alex pulled Kelly back in close. " After this is done we have dinner with Barry and your new BFF, " Alex told her, smiling cause she actually was happy Kelly and Iris hit it off. She'd often found Iris to be kind of intense though in a good way" Then we can get home and go back to planning our wedding. " _

_ "Sounds perfect." _

_ "Mrs Olsen-Danvers sounds good." _

_ Alex just held Kelly until she fell back to sleep, both drifting off into a deep rest. _

_ . . . . _

" We had some fun times this weekend...even though we never did get to the dinner." Barry commented.

"I really feel like someone almost killing my fiance warrants some lost points." Alex tossed back.

"The important thing is Iris was there to knock Kelly out of the way of the attack."

"Well, when it comes to saving the day,, it does seem like, women do it better." Alex half joked.

. . . .

_ "We're not late." Alex insisted as they rushed through the convention center. The clacking of Kellys' heeled boots on the floor seem to echo off of the walls. "Don't worry. We just moved at a different pace than time moved." Alex explained.  _

_ Kelly simply stopped, looked at her like 'huh?' For a second and then kept walking. _

_ After sleeping in until 11, and a rushed shower they were still about 20 minutes late but could probably make it into the venue to listen to the event unobtrusively. They really weren't that late. _

_ The representative from the newly reinvented Obsidian Tech that Andrea had sent was almost done as they slipped in the side door.  _

_ " ...And we forsee incredible advancements in Obsidians' future as we move towards a more holistic model and bask in the potential of human achievement. " The woman on stage finished her speech, sounding for all the world like a car commercial.  _

_ Alex could see Iris on the third row with the other press for the event, taking notes and fiddling with a recorder. As the crowd dispersed and started to clear out, they cut across the room towards her. _

_ "Hey. What did we miss? " She greeted Iris, who was putting things back in her bag. She had on a black peacoat, covering a dark, red dress. Her black leather boots were a lot more sensible than the heels Kelly had though in Alex estimation her girlfriend still looked cuter. _

_ "Not much. I felt like someone was trying to sell me a product the whole time." _

_ "That sounds about right." Kelly agreed  _

_ " So we have about 30 minutes then Kelly is due to give a presentation for L-corp." _

_ "Well I can't miss that." _

_ " I will save myself some struggle and only take questions from you I think." Kelly offered as they all walked towards the door. _

_ "What makes you think I'll go easy on you?" Iris joked. _

_ "I'd be insulted if you did." _

_ As they exited the conference hall they had been in, Iris led them outside, towards a food truck around the corner, for tacos since none of them had actually had breakfast… _

_ The room for Kellys' speech was so crowded. It was incredible. The security guys or whomever, had already set up the PowerPoint projector that Lcorp sent over and Kelly was on stage off to the side waiting for everyone to find a seat. Alex had grabbed a seat right up close and Iris had slipped in next to her, ditching her spot a few rows back to get closer to the stage. _

_ Kelly seemed to be searching for something and slightly agitated or nervous. She looked over at them every few moments and Alex smiled back at her giving her the thumbs up gesture. Finally it was time. The room was filled with women and a hand full of men in the back off to the side and some guy in a hoodie and jeans who was apparently in charge of the lights. _

_ "Thank you all for coming. Lcorp has some amazing advancements pioneered by powerful women to talk to you about today." Kelly began.  _

_ Alex loved watching Kelly talk about things she was interested in. Whatever nervousness Kelly had been feeling seemed secondary to her presentation at the moment.  _

_ "We are on the cusp of technical advancements to heal the physical damage that prolonged trauma and abuse and Ptsd has on the human brain. We would-" _

_ The slide show was running behind Kelly, timed rather well.  _

_ Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Iris turning her head from looking at something and then Iris was up, taking 3 steps from her seat in a run, practically jumping up the three stairs and yelling. _

_ "KELLY!" as she basically tackled Kelly to the floor a second before a beam of green electric blast crashed into where Kelly had just been standing by the podium.  _

_ All hell broke loose.  _

_ People were up and running as the attacker fired again! Alex pulled her gun from her purse as she turned to intercept the attack. Up on the stage she could see Kelly scrambling across the ground to pull the fire alarm and Iris right behind her. _

_ Alex ran through the crowd, chasing the attacker who was now running, erratically firing electric bolts from his hand. He hit a set of cords and ignited a small fire, and was firing into the crowd of people hitting some who screamed in pain, and he seemed to get lost in the crowd as Alex cut through. The smoke from the small fire was growing and Alex heard more screaming going off and a new wave of electric bolts could be heard hitting something back near the conference room. _

_ "Ahdfhhg" The sound of what was clearly Kelly screaming hit her ears and she pushed back through the crowd into the room. Women were pouring out of other rooms clogging towards this exit and another making it hard to get back in. _

_ As she finally entered the conference room again, she saw a different man on stage in front of Kelly, who was bleeding from some kind of cuts on her shoulder. Before she could intervene the man, who was all of 6 foot 2 inches and at least 200 pounds swung at Kelly, who ducked under the swing and quickly punched the man dead in his face. He teetered for a second, clearly shocked that a woman Kellys' size could punch that hard.  _

_ Alex couldn't help a burst of pride at that. She leveled her gun on the man but before she could fire- _

_ THWACK!  _

_ The fire extinguisher in Iris hand connected with the back of the mans' head knocking him out cold. _

_ "We gotta go." Iris told Kelly, stopping to kick the man in his privates for good measure as the smoke from outside was seeping into the room. They ran for a door near the stage to get out of the room. Neither had noticed Alex, all the way on the other side of the room. _

_ Alex seeing that they had it covered headed for the side door, taking her back into a hallway near the exit on the south side away from the fire, a small bit of debree hit her disorienting her as she made it out the exit. _

_ "Alex, oh my god" Lena yelled for her as she moved gingerly down the stairs. _

_ "What are you-?" _

_ "It's a long story. Karas' putting out the fire. Sit down. " Lena told her. _

_ A second later Iris was coming up behind her. She had been nicked and scratched up but at least the worst scratch by her neck seemed makeshift covered. Alex' first thought was simply ' where is Kelly?' _

_ . . . . _

"I'm turning down the next work conference is all I know." Kelly told them, looking over at Lena.

" To be fair, folks don't try to kill you at every work conference.

"Define Kill." Kelly quipped.

"Hey. Look at this." Lena, who had been fiddling with the computer, spoke up. Everyone gathered around.

"What are we looking at? The DNA information Cisco was apparently able to collect off the metas who attacked.

"I may have popped into the hospital." Cisco admitted.

"This is- they're not metas. " Barry read the information on the screen. 

" Which explains how they're able to hide from the meta detector. 

" So normal humans, given meta powers and then those temporary meta powers and temporarily supercharged. How do you temporarily give humans meta powers? Kara asked.

Do you mind if I take a copy of this data to look over in my lab at L-corp?

"Go for it." Cisco agreed as Lena copied info onto a flash drive.

While Lena was uploading the information, Cisco turned to Kelly. " Okay so my only question is, how did you end up on the other side of the building from everyone else?

_ To be continued in chapter 5- Do the right thing _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Do the right thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conferences, heroic saves, and shadow originations? This is turning into some Saturday. Are we actually gonna get to dinner?

5 THIS WAS AN INTERESTING WAY TO SPEND A SATURDAY- Do the right thing

(Dansen, Supercorp, Westallen)

By: PhenomenalBrat 

Kelly pondered for a second how to answer Ciscos' question. 

"Short answer is, I was still looking for Alex and then I had to get that idiot out. It was just an exhausting day all around."

"Wait you mean, the guy who attacked you?" 

" Where did that guy even come from?"

"He was already in the room." Iris explained, interjecting. 

" No, the second guy?" Barry asked.

"He was in the room too." Kelly sounded exasperated. "Listen-"

. . . .

(Friday afternoon as Kelly and Iris, where headed to the conference)

_ Kelly was so screwed. Well not really, but still. She had totally lost track of time. Iris was leading her towards where the car was parked and her mind was spinning over realizing how late she was gonna be. A voice mail from Lena was left on her phone but she was just going to forgo checking in and call her back. About 30 seconds after they got outside, she had nearly bumped into a man heading past them going into the building. He looked like the stalker guy from one of those TV shows that romanticized stalking. He was about 6 foot 2, dirty blonde, kind of brownish hair, dark blue eyes, glasses. He had a noticeable scar on the side of his neck coming down by his right ear, that she noticed when he turned his head. It was a clean cut, looking like something a surgeon had done, more than anything from a fight. He brushed past her on his way, glancing at her and Iris and not even bothering to apologize. He just smiled. Iris had seemed annoyed but in a rush so paid him no mind. Kelly mind had immediately questioned why the man was here as he gave off sleezy lawyer vibes more than anything. 'What a jackass' was all she had thought.  _

_ . . . . _

" Wait. The second guy who attacked you was outside Iris place?!" 

"I hadn't even thought about it all until he got up close to us on stage. Kelly explained, " I thought he looked familiar when I saw him in the room but hadn't connected everything."

. . . .

  
  


_ She couldn't put her finger on it. Kelly just felt this nagging feeling scratching at her. It had pulled her away early in the morning after a Pleasurable turn in the sheets with Alex and had not left her even as she slept. Her intuition was practically screaming at her. It nagged at her quietly. _

_ Running late on Saturday morning was both a blessing and a curse for Kelly. The aggravation of being late, cleared the inexplicable stress in her mind by at least refocusing it on something else. The last few moments of the woman on stages' speech was like a infomercial and Kelly was glad she had missed it, truth be told cause she was still irritated from yesterday and when she noticed the interviewer from yesterday 2 rows ahead of Iris, practically falling over herself to get to the speaker, as the room started clearing, she made a mental note of it. _

_ Taco-truck in Central city might be better than Taco central in National city. There was simply no comparison. It could have just been the lack of real breakfast talking though. Kelly found herself sharing a laugh with Iris about red fire hot sauce again as they meandered back towards the center. Alex' presence to her left was assuring and supportive but that nagging sense that something was going on was back, making her itch as they reentered the center. _

_ This room was so crowded. Like what in gods name? Kelly surveyed the room, trying to get a feel for the crowd. The room was filled with women. A handful of men who quite honestly all looked like variations of the same generic guy give or take, stood off to the side by a wall. She figured they were probably investors in something or other. Part of her wished she'd had more time to review the itinerary for names but alas. One of the guys even sort of looked like- _

_ It was time. She had worked out her speech enough that she felt confident she could glide through it. Alex and Iris were in the front row throwing good vibes at her as hard as they could and she was kinda rolling through the speech more from memory than anything as the powerpoint, rolled along behind her. Then everything went haywire. There was a flash of something green she noticed out of the corner of her eye, but before she could process, Iris was yelling. _

_ "KELLY!" Iris screamed, as she collided with Kelly, in a tackle/hug taking them both to the ground. The bolt of green electricity passed through where Kelly would have been standing. The adrenaline hit Kellys' body as the realization of yet another near death experience passed through her. No time to process that though. Then the attacker was firing again and again , wildly out into the room before running. Alex game chase.  _

_ "Alex!" Kelly tried to yell, while moving across the stage to the fire alarm to set it off and clear the building. Everyone was running then uncertain and trying to exit, every which way. Kelly reached back to grab Iris and pull her along. The sound of blast and low level sparks igniting into fire reached her eyes from outside the room. _

_ Smoke could be seen seeping along outside.  _

_ Kelly turned, noticing the generic dudes who had been in the back of the room, had not left. They seemed, if anything, totally unconcerned and they had began moving towards the stage rather than the door. As they moved, the 5 men began to almost shimmer and shift, towards each other, merging into one. _

_ "Oh...hell no. Nope." Iris breathed out, sounding irritated and also prepared, like she was not even surprised at this point. As she reached back pulling the fire extinguisher from the wall to use as a weapon, Kelly filed behind her. No use dragging this out, she figured. _

_ "Miss West." The man greeted sounding almost polite as he got to the stage, "We missed you the other day." He licked his lips in a manner that could only be called borderline perverted mixed with off putting pseudo politeness. _

_ "Sorry, my schedule was all booked up, with literally anything but this." Iris shot back. _

_ The man reached behind his back pulling a knife. He was leering at them like a predator. As he turned to look at her, Kelly noticed a familiar scar on his neck, coming down by his right ear. Shit! _

_ He moved quickly. He switched hands with the knife and slashed at her, cutting the side of her shoulder, and she yelled in shock as she bled. He then turned, switching hands and cutting Iris as he back-handing her to the ground when she attempted to swing the fire extinguisher at him. _

_ Seeing Iris momentarily incapacitated, he turned on her, swinging with his other hand. Kelly ducked, 'thank God for army training' and pulled back swinging to punch him dead in the face. Shit! That was gonna hurt her hand later. She watched hoping he would just fall. He teetered for a moment before… THWACK! Iris was there, introducing the mans' face to the fire extinguisher. For a second Kelly almost wanted to laugh.  _

_ "We gotta go." Iris declared, though the seep of smoke into the room, made that kind of obvious. She turned kicking the creepy attacker hard in his balls, for good measure and Kelly was momentarily tempted to do the same. Before they ran towards a door that would get them to the hall behind the stage. _

_ "Where is Alex?" Kelly asked as they ran. She tore a strip off her sleeve handing it to Iris. " Your neck." She told her as she handed it to her. The cut looked messy by Kellys estimation.  _

_ "She must have made it out already. " Iris declared, sounding certain. _

_ Kelly definitely wanted to believe that. She really did. She couldn't be sure though. And that itchinguncertainnty had her turning, even as Iris exited the door, a foot ahead of her. She saw Iris pass through the door safe and she couldn't leave without Alex. _

_ She ran back down the hall, towards the door leading to the stage. 'Knowing Alex, she would have come back looking for Me' Kelly told herself as she checked over the room. Everything seemed in place except 'creepy merge guy' was gone...wait what the hell! _

_ "You know. I think you'll do" Kelly heard before she was being strangled. The man had gotten up and moved, while she wasn't paying attention clearly. She clawed at his hand, with one hand before bringing her elbow back to strike him in the ribs. Startling him enough to loosen his hold. Pushing him away, she turned, pulling her heels off and throwing them at him before running out the door on the other side of the room, heading into the main hall of the convention center and still mentally searching for Alex. The fire seemed lower than it had been so she chanced going partly in that direction. Creepy merge guy was still following her and there was just no time anymore. Heading for the closest exit, she pushed through and moved behind the door, using it as a blunt object, to hit the creep as he followed her. The resounding THWACK as his head hit the door was relieving.  _

_ She couldn't just leave him there like this though. For a second she wondered why she was so nice as she pulled him safely outside. Ambulances and fire trucks had started to arrive and at this point she was burnt out. As one of the firefighters ran her direction, she simply sank onto the steps, pointing at the unconscious creepy jackass. _

_ "Maam-" _

_ "I'm fine" she insisted, flat out resisting any help. _

_ 'Where was Alex?' _

_ . . . .  _

Alex pulled Kelly closer as she finished explaining everything. 

"You're amazing. " Alex told her. 

Kelly just smiled shyly, staring at her girlfriend. 

"So are you. I just-"

Alex cut her off, pulling her closer to kiss her, drawing her in and letting Kelly get lost in this spark of joy for a moment. 

"Ahhujmgdf" The loud sound of Caitlyn clearing her throat interrupted the moment. "Uhm...So, what did I miss?" Caitlyn asked looking around at the group as she stepped fully into the room.

"A lot." Iris stated Flatly. " Trust me, it's a long story. And these guys have to go.

Everyone nodded at that. 

"Hey Kelly?" Lena asked from where she still sat by the computer, scrolling and researching. " Take a look at this."

Up on the screen was a news headline.

**_'SEDGWELL INTERPRISES FINANCES NEW YOUTH WELLNESS CENTER IN FREELAND FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS AND YOUNG ADULTS AND WELLNESS RESEARCH._ **

A picture with Sedgwell and a familiar looking man with a scar by his ear, standing next to a lovely looking brown skin woman who looked like she was enduring their presence. To the other side of the one stood a tall middle aged but handsome looking, dark skinned man in a suit.

"That's the woman who's speech you missed." Alex told them.

"And there's that creepy guy who tried to kill us." Kelly added.

"I need to call an old friend." Barry told them, recognizing Jeff immediately.

Iris nodded at him, immediately catching his thoughts. Kara leaned down to tell Lena and catch her up.

"We really need to contact each other more often" Cisco told everyone as Kara, Lena, Alex and Kelly nodded at him, preparing to hop through the portal.

"This definitely isn't over." Barry explained, though that was obvious.

"It's never over. Someone's always trying to kill us." Lena stated, with a touch of dark humor. Turning to Cisco she nodded."Keep me posted."

"Likewise." he nodded back. " this is just like in the movies where-"

"Cisco-" Caitlyn cut him off.

Kara and Lena headed through the portal first, slightly amused at Ciscos' antics

"We still owe you two dinner, next time we are saving the world together." Iris commented as Alex and Kelly prepared to go through.

"That could be any day now." Alex stated, and it was hard to tell if she was serious or joking.

"Don't be a stranger " Kelly and Iris blurted out at the same time.

"I've got your number " Iris cleared up before Kelly nodded heading in through the portal as well.

_ There's always next time... _

  
  


**_Undisclosed location ( Sunday)_ **

"I managed to retrieve the information needed to complete phase one. This trans-demensional stuff is extensive Sedgwell explained to the men at the table with him.

" You made a lot of noise in your operation Mr Sedgwell. I pray you are not always so messy." Perry Odells' base monotone spoke into the room

"Cut him some slack. He's new to the big boys table. And his small intellect is trying to keep up," Lex commented, while continuing his chess game with himself. 

" Mr Sedgwell is not new to this origination."

"Yes but like I said, he's new to the big boys table."

"How are your pieces looking on the board Mr Luthor?" Odell asked, though he hardly sounded like he cared.

"All my pawns are nearly in place."

"The Pierce family is causing some concern." Sedgwell admitted.

"Perhaps it's time to remind the Pierces' of their place in the world." Odell spoke again.

"You sound personally upset." A fourth man spoke now. "And you've grown impatient and nearly predictable Lex."

"I want back what is mine. You know-"

Whatever Lex was going to say was cut off as an invisible hand closed around his windpipe, choking him as the air was cut off by the mans' telekinetic hold.

"You three have shown our reach too much. For success, we must remain...in the shadows. " he stated before releasing Lex a second later. "The Pierces and all our puppets will be dealt with soon. For now, follow your orders. I will contact the others."

"Of course." Sedgwell nodded in agreement while privately fuming that his pawn hadn't managed to take out Miss west on the side ' _ There's always next time' _

Lex and Odell followed suit.

"Good"

  
  


FIN

_ Thank you for reading. Please join us next time for "Shadow hand Saga" _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
